Chappa Vs Raoh
Dragon Ball Vs Fist of the North Star! These two kings are deadly adversaries, especially with their mastery of many fists! Intro (Gogeta Theme, 0:00-0:39) A large temple sits in the middle of a lake in the middle of the night; in spite of the peaceful surroundings, several shouts and battle cries can be heard coming from within. Inside the temple is a large dimly-lit arena decorated with many eight-armed statues and candles on the walls, and a hundred monks sitting peacefully along the sides. In the arena, six monks surround a large black man dressed in a yellow robe; all seven combatants are poised, ready to strike, with the opponent’s eyes rapidly darting between his opponents to spot who will be the first to move. A monk finally makes an attack, and King Chappa darts forward to punch him in the head before he can react; a second monk tries to attack from behind, but is met with a roundhouse kick knocking him to the floor. The other four monks all attack from the front, and Chappa braces himself. As they all punch and exchange blows, with Chappa blocking all of their attacks, a few of the monks on the sidelines hear a bell ringing outside the temple. They all get up and go to investigate as Chappa leaps into the air and kicks two of the monks to the ground, while grabbing the other two with his hands and flipping them through the air. (Silence) As they land, and all six opponents have been beaten, the remaining spectators give Chappa soft respectful applause. The fallen monks all kneel and beseech Chappa, while he cracks his knuckles. Chappa: You have not grown weaker; I have grown stronger. I will best Goku in the next World Martial Arts Tournament. That will be it for training today. (Hokuto Renzi Toka, 0:00-0:45) As the students all stand up, the four monks that went to check the door suddenly fly in through the room and crash into the wall on the other side. The martial artists all turn to see a large man riding a massive horse slowly lumber in through the doorway. The horse snorts as it comes to a halt, and the conqueror on its back steps down, each of his footsteps echoing throughout the temple. The man removes a horned helmet and tosses it to the ground, and discards his cape as well. While Chappa stands still and analyzes the intruder, most of the monks run to his side and assume fighting poses. Raoh snaps his fingers, and a large number of soldiers all run into the arena to stand behind him. The armies are at a standoff, while Raoh and Bold text'''Chappa eye each other. '''Chappa: You are the Fist King. Raoh: You are King Chappa. Chappa: Hmph. And why are you here? Raoh: You are the master of the Eight Hand Fist, are you not? Chappa: Don’t take me for a fool! You have come to conquer, not to shake hands. Raoh: You are the one who asked. Chappa: What I asked was, are you here to defeat me, or are you here to defeat your brother? The monks and soldiers become tense and worried as Raoh’s face gains a scowl. Both him and Chappa step forward while their followers step backwards. Chappa: We know all about your fear of Kenshiro. The Hokuto Shinken is no match for the Hasshu-ken! Turn back like the coward you are! Raoh: No king can stop my ambitions! Much less one self-proclaimed. Announcer: LET YOUR FISTS DO THE TALKING! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you cheering for? King Chappa! Raoh! Draw! 60 (Hokuto Renzi Toka, 0:45-1:35) Chappa and Raoh run at each other and both throw a punch with their right hand; Raoh’s fist hits harder, and Chappa winces at the pain, but continues to fight. Chappa jumps into the air and throws multiple kicks, with Raoh blocking each one with his hands; when Chappa lands, he continues his offensive with a string of punches, but Raoh blocks each with a forearm. Finally, he catches Chappa’s fist and swings around, tossing the martial artist across the ring. 54 Chappa lands on his feet and runs towards Raoh while letting out a battle cry; leaping into the air, he winds up his fist for a punch. Raoh retracts his own arm before throwing his fist forward; just before his fist collides with Chappa’s, a shockwave rips out, stalling Chappa and his attack in the air; all of the monks watching the battle fly backwards from the wind of the attack, as do Raoh’s soldiers, but Raoh himself stands firm. Raoh: To halt my ambitions with power of this level... is impossible! 46 Raising his free hand in the air, Raoh swings a punch downwards, slamming King Chappa down into the ground, cracking the floor of the arena. The champion gets up winded from the attack, and promptly receives a kick to the stomach from Raoh, followed by two punches. Raoh’s fists light up in a red flare, and he deals a few more brutal blows out to Chappa before spreading his arms wide. A beam of light envelops the King of the Fist and he uses both fists to punch Chappa into the floor; Chappa bounces upwards while Raoh prepares an overhead punch which flies forward decorated with a streak of red energy; it connects and slams King Chappa to the ground, sending him scraping across the arena floor into the wall. Two monks run to their master’s side to check on him. 36 Monk: King Chappa! Raoh suddenly slams into Chappa with a slide kick, knocking him into the air; the Ken-Oh jumps up and grips Chappa by the leg to pull him in closer and hit his face with another punch; as he flies away, Raoh catches his foot to repeat the process again, and once more for a third time. On the third punch, Raoh’s swing propels the two into the ground, where Raoh waves his hands like a windmill to generate a wind that not only brings Chappa to his feet, but also binds him with a blue energy. Raoh grips Chappa by the shoulder and with his other hand punches him three times slowly in the face, before hoisting his opponent into the air over his head and delivering a punch upwards to hit Chappa in the chest. The shock from this punch echoes throughout the temple, and Raoh drops Chappa’s body to the floor before walking away. Raoh: You were nothing. Chappa: It appears you’re no ordinary upstart. 25 Raoh turns around to see Chappa standing, and taking a deep breath to relax himself. He then charges, and Raoh throws a punch, but King Chappa leaps over it and kicks Raoh in the face. Raoh throws a punch in retaliation when he hits the ground, only for Chappa to catch it in his hand and deliver a karate chop to Raoh’s hand, cracking his arm. With Raoh in his grip, Chappa yanks up to his feet and kicks him three times in the face, followed by jumping to land a blow with his knee. Raoh stumbles backwards and Chappa advances on him with a flurry of karate chops, striking everywhere on the Ken-Oh’s body. 17 Raoh regains his balance and kicks at Chappa, but the champion vanishes and reappears behind him with his arm crossed over his chest. After a brief white glint, Chappa chops Raoh’s back so hard, the shockwave envelops both and shakes the temple. However, when the smoke clears, Raoh is still standing, having not budged. He kicks backwards and hits Chappa in the stomach, and the King does a handspring when he hits the ground to travel right back towards his opponent; Raoh deflects his overhead kicks, and Chappa lands in front of him with a smirk on his face. Chappa: I will show you what you have come for! 10 (Ai Wo Torimodose, 1:55-2:05) Raoh and Chappa use their signature techniques on each other, throwing punches so fast the two champions appear to grow multiple arms in the process. All sixteen fists collide repeatedly between the two fighters while they yell at the top of their lungs, but Chappa’s hands soon begin to bleed. King Chappa’s body suddenly freezes up as he cries out in agony and spits blood out of his mouth. Raoh: Four seconds and your blood will explode! 4'' '''Monks': MASTER CHAPPA! The hundred monks in the temple all charge at Raoh as he turns his back on Chappa’s standing body. With a glint in his eyes, he fist-pumps with both of his arms and becomes surrounded in red energy before slamming his fists into the floor. The mighty attack shakes the ground, splitting it open and sending all of the monks, Chappa included, flying into the air before destroying the entire temple with a massive blast. 'K.O!!!' (Silence) The temple collapses in a wreck, burying the bodies of the monks beneath the rubble as the remainder of Raoh’s army watches from outside. Soon, the conqueror himself stands up from the rock, and puts on his helmet. He turns around and leaves the arena, getting on his horse while preparing to move out. Raoh: So even now, I have yet to master fear... that man was no Kenshiro. He was a disgrace. Outro (Lightseekers) Announcer: This Melee's winner is... Raoh! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's One Minute Melees, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017